


Sick Day

by Leah_Red



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a cold and Frank stops by to help make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Gerard sniffed and cuddled up under his blankets. Even in his skeleton pajamas and blankets he still felt cold. "I guess that's why they call a cold a cold," he mumbled. He shivered and curled up a little bit when there was a knock on his door. Before he could answer, Frank peeked in.

"You better not be contagious." He walked in and had a thermos in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"You brought me soup?"

"No, I brought me soup." Frank rolled his eyes. "Of course I brought you soup! Idiot..." He called him names but still smiled that little smirk, biting a little at his lip ring. Just having him there made Gerard feel better.

He sat up a little and freed his arms from the blankets as hot chicken noodle soup was poured from the thermos to the bowl. His stomach growled weakly and he realized he hadn't had much to eat but some crackers and now he was a little hungry. When Frank came over with the bowl and spoon he had fished out from his pocket, he had already made a spot to put the bowl on his lap to eat.

Instead of giving him the bowl, though, Frank sat on the edge of the bed and held out the spoon. "Say 'ah.' " He pouted and shook his head, he may be sick but he wasn't going to let Frank baby him like this.

"Say it or I take the soup and I eat it, and you can't stop me because you're sick and I can run faster than you."

"Ugh..." He sniffed again and wiped his nose on his pajama sleep. "Fine." He opened his mouth and blushed slightly when Frank gave him a spoonful of soup. "Wait, doesn't this only make you feel better if you drink it from the bowl?"

Frank shrugged and held the spoon out again. There wasn't much he could do in this state to make him stop, so he just went with it. Still sniffling, he turned his head to look for a tissue at just the wrong moment, causing a little bit of soup to spill on to his chin.

"Look what you made me do!" Frank put on a fake angry expression, ruined by his smile breaking through. Gerard prepared for him to pull a napkin out of his pocket or something like that, but instead he leaned forward and kissed his chin clean.

He wanted to ask for more but a sudden tickle in his throat had him coughing in to his sleeve for a few seconds. When he looked back up, Frank handed him the bowl and soup. Looking a little off put, he ate a bit more before setting it aside. Gerard was pleasantly surprised when Frank took the bowl away and instead of going out to his own room, took off his shoes and snuggled with him in the covers.

"Thanks..." The hot soup and warm body next to him was putting him to sleep. Frank hummed a few songs as he lay there. His fingers tapped out the notes he normally played and soon Gerard was out like a light.


End file.
